Sarita Tecla
Sairta Tecla is a former member of the Tower Survivors and the main protagonist of The Walking Dead: Last Survivors. She was born and raised in New Mexico and grew up by herself in an environment filled with crime and gang wars. Both parents were killed very early in her life and she spend most of her time homeless. Her experiences in this stage of life would later influence her into becoming isolated from others and sometimes showing anti-social behavior. At some point she moved to California and worked as a secretary and assistant to Clyde Dover. Shortly before Clyde's exile, she wanted to get away from the friction happening within and went out on her own. For the next year she traveled on the road by herself without staying at a place for too long. During this time she actively evades the presence of other groups regardless if they were good or bad. Depending on the player's actions, Sairta may become a cannibal. After defeating any hostiles she eats them for food rather than kill them automatically. Alternatively, she may get food from other sources. Events changed when she was nearly killed by a group of marauders. Fortunately for her she was saved by a fellow lone survivor, Kathy. Her near death experience however did put her in a comma for a day and had to be taken to Kathy's place for rest. Shortly after awaking the place was overrun by walkers and the two were forced to already flee. It is from Kathy she learns that the walkers are starting to become more vicious due to the lack of food and as such mega herds are starting to form more regularly. Kathy also points out some herds have also been infected with radiation from various power plant leaks at different cities or towns. Therefore a whole community of survivors can be wiped out just by simply being close to them. At the end of Home, Sarita travels by herself to search for Clyde and her original group while her present group stays at the Mojave Airport with other survivors. She does however promise to return when she can. In the epilogue, two months pass but Sarita has not yet returned. As such Sarita's current fate remains ambiguous. Pre-Apocalypse Sarita grew up on the streets after both of her parents were killed from gang violence. During her school years she would often avoid interacting with other people unless needed to. She was eventually taken in but she never got close to her foster parents. After High School, she moved to California and and became a secretary and personal assistant to Clyde Dover, the CEO of the True Arts Company. Her foster parents remained in New Mexico and she has not seen them since then. Post-Apocalypse Possible fates After the events of Last Survivors, Sarita's fate remained mostly ambiguous however her actions throughout her journey do determine some hints about what happened to her. In the road ending, some of her group members suggests she is doing what she has always been doing: moving on the road to wherever that path takes her. Alternatively Sarita joins the airport group but leaves anyway to find her original group. In this ending, her group members suggest that she is with them fighting against a new major threat. If Sarita joined the Assassins or is an independent evil she can murder everyone in the airport group and take over the location. This suggests that Sarita either forges a new home for herself or to start a new group altogether. Appearances Last Survivors *"Desolation" *"Trek" *"Grave" *"Together" *"Sanctuary" *"Home" Trivia Home has two alternative endings. In one Sarita rejects joining the group at the Mojave Airport and leaves either by herself or with her group. The other has Sarita attacking the airport and possibly taking over it or leaving it behind. Sarita has the option to eat the airport survivors in this ending or just simply kill them. Category:Survivors Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Player determined